How It Was Meant To Be?
by katfrapp
Summary: Here I lay, on this stupid hospital bed. He told me to be strong. I think I knew what Edward meant, now. Is The Afterlife As Bad As It Seems? Bella's POV. Death. Nice lil' one-shot. REVIEWS PLEASE! :D


**Author's Notes - **_Well, isn't this a good start? Very sad-ish. Character death! & Bella's POV. Twilight doesn't belong to me...It belongs to the wonderful Stephenie Meyer. Well this is my first shot at this...all with edited goodness by myself. Please, no flames... Constructive Criticism is welcome. So...here it is! Tell me what you guys think! - Kat_

"Bella, my love...You have to understand that I never meant to hurt you..." I saw him look directly into my eyes as I lay on the hospital bed.

"I know you didn't," I couldn't help but chuckle. "I've heard you the first five-hundred times..."

I saw him kiss my pale knuckles, "And, you will hear it another five-hundred times until you get better..."

I breathed slowly and as usual, I was mezmorized by how much he loved me. How did I get into this predicament, you ask? Our unresponsibility. The one time I catch my Edward off guard, this is where I end up. I can only imagine what could have happened if he did lose complete control over our make-out seession in his room. I blinked a couple of times and thought back. He held my wrists firmly, and his mouth was gracing my neck, kissing it softly. I remember the numberous chills that were sent up my spine, the moans that had escaped from his mouth as he was on top of me on his bed. It was a passion-filled moment. That was, until I began to lose circulation in my wrists. Plus, a saw a trail of my own blood flowing onto his golden sheets. I think I began to hyperventilate. I lost consciousness. Here I was, in this stupid hospital. Ta-da.

I felt his cold lips connect with my forehead, just like the time when he saved me from the car accident thing. I trembled, and my heart beat faster. I felt Edward look over at the door, expecting someone. Carlisle was there, beckoning him out of the door to talk to him. He stood up and followed, mouthing an "I love you" to me. It seemed that I would be left alone for the time being. But, the second that the door closed, Jacob Black walked inside of my room and occupied the seat that was previously Edward's. That was the one right beside my bed. I felt my self smile instantly, seeing my best friend...

"Hey Bells, How're you feeling?" He asked in a thoughtful way, his youthful eyes slightly full of worry.

I smiled, trying to use all of my engergy to sit up and give him a hug. But I failed, of course. "I'm doing fine, Jake,"

"This was all the bloodsucker's fault, right?" The way he said it, it didn't sound like a question.

"No it wasn't...And can you please stop calling him that?" I made a slight face, defending Edward.

"Right...I'll stop only when he stops calling me 'dog'..." He smirked.

"What is wrong with you?! Jake..It was all my fault. I was the one who tempted him into doing what eventually led me here. So, I have the blame for all this, okay?" I tried to say, as calm as I could.

"He should have been more reponsible...I hate seeing you like this, Bells. You're almost always in danger when you're with him...You belong with me...Can't you see it? Can you see our future together?" Jacob held both of my hands. Not this again. I felt pressure building up in my chest.

"You know it's complicated..." I said, almost in a whisper. "I've told you that I can't live without Edward...When I get healed, this wedding's going back on track..."

Jacob looked intensely into my eyes, "We can run away, Bella. I can help you get over him. WE can get married, then."

I HAD to get him off my back. His look was starting to scare me, but I couldn't hold my tongue. "I'd...rather die." I whispered again.

He let go of my hands and furious, he ran out the door. I was close to tears, wait...scratch that. I was in tears. I tried to quiet my whimpers, but I didn't succeed in doing so. Edward was inside, in a flash, not caring if he broke his conversation with Carlisle. He was holding his face in my hands. I could see in his eyes that something else was on his mind, other than my pain. He carefully kissed me again before slowly getting into the hospital bed with me, trying not to take much room. He put both of his arms around me and let me lean my head upon his stony chest. I began to close my eyes. I could hear him speak in my ear with his velvet-like voice.

"Never leave me Bella, Please...No matter what... Even when you don't know what to do next, just please be strong..."

I winced, not knowing what he meant. I smelled my own blood just then, but I kept my eyes closed, not wanting to see. I figured it was the gauze that was so near to my face. My shoulder felt wet, I ignored that. My heart began to beat unnaturally, I thought it was just the drugs working it's healing magic. I felt different, and my right hand, reached over my body, and hugged Edward closer to me. I didn't know why I was holding onto him, it was just that this adrenaline rush was taking over me. I began to remember so many things in my past, and tears escaped my eyelids again. My mouth felt like it was sealed shut, no matter how much I tried to scream aloud, wanting my love to hear me. Now I knew what he meant. I had to be strong. I could get through this. I didn't want my life to end like this, my neck bleeding like a river as Edward thought I was soundly asleep. I struggled to move, my brain in a frenzy. I still saw flashbacks. I saw Jacob, Alice, Esme, Charlie, Renee, Carlisle, Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie, and of course...my beloved Edward. Jacob and Edward...The pain I was causing both of them...How could I be so-so-so- selfish? A bright light came into my vision, like a tunnel. I knew it was time, feeling my body go limp. Walking towards the light, I felt a gust of air push me towards it.

When I felt myself descend onto the cool ground, I looked around me. It was so...bright. But it wasn't so bright that I couldn't see anything. Was this heaven? Or was this hell? I was leaning toward hell because Edward wasn't with me. I looked closer to my surroundings and found out that the place looked exactly like the meadow. Our meadow. I couldn't breathe, but I was alive. I couldn't cry, but I felt my chest tighten. I heard a voice behind me, a familiar one.

"Hello, I'm Edward...Edward Anthony Masen..." There he was...my Edward, in the light. But he didn't sparkle like a million diamonds like he did when I was alive. He simply glowed, just like I seemed to be. His green eyes stared into mine and I ran over to him.

"I-I-I'm sorry, I love you..." I held him closer to me.

"Well, I have a feeling that I do, too..Bella." He whispered.


End file.
